Never Be Enough
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Loosely based on the song Never Enough by Loren Allred from the movie The Greatest Showman. "Take my hand. Will you share this with me? 'Cause darling without you, all the shine of a thousand spotlights, all the stars we steal from the night-sky, will never be enough. Towers of gold are still too little, these hands could hold the world but it'll never be enough for me."


_**Loosely based on Never Enough by Loren Allred from The Greatest Showman**_

* * *

Beca stared out the window of her LA apartment on to the beach, watching the sunrise and the waves wash up on the sand. It had been four months since she moved to California after being signed to a huge record label to produce music. She was very hesitant to accept the offer, which everyone told her she was crazy for, but there was only one thing really holding her back—or one person rather. Chloe Beale. After Beca's four years at Barden, she had grown very close to the perky redhead. Like _very_ close. Beca was in love. That's something she thought she would never say, but it was true. Beca had fallen madly in love, and things were starting to finally pan out with the redhead, until she got a fantastic job offer on the other side of the country. Beca thought back to one of the worst and best days of her life.

" _Chloe, should I take the job?" she asked, sitting on the couch in Chloe's apartment._

 _The redhead nodded, pacing back and forth angrily, "Beca, of course! This is a huge opportunity for you! Why wouldn't you? It's all you've ever worked for."_

 _Beca opened her mouth to speak, yet nothing came out. Chloe raised an eyebrow at the girl and sat on the couch next to her. "What's holding you back?"_

 _The brunette sighed and looked Chloe in the eyes, "You."_

" _What? I literally told you to take the job!"_

" _Not you—me. Well not me, yes you, but—"_

" _Beca. Form actual sentences, please."_

 _She sighed again and stood before speaking, "Chloe, I am so in love with you. I don't know if I've done a great job at hiding it or it just went over your head but, I've been in love with you since the day you walked in on my shower. You are the most perfect human being I have ever met, and here you are, and this job is not here where you are. I want to go, obviously this is my dream come true, but Chloe if I can't be with you—"_

 _Chloe stood and grabbed Beca's face, pulling it into hers and placing a kiss directly on the brunette's lips. After a few seconds, Chloe pulled away, a tear falling down her cheek._

" _You have to take this job, Beca. It is your dream and I can't hold you back from that."_

" _Chlo..."_

" _I love you too. Take the job, please. I'll be a phone call away."_

Clearly Beca took the job, and it was probably one of the hardest decisions she's ever made. She always thought it would be an obvious yes if she ever got offered an opportunity like this, but it was getting harder and harder everyday to be away from her.

She was slightly startled by her phone ringing in her lap. She picked it up and saw an incoming facetime call from Chloe. A smile immediately formed on her face as she slid to accept the call.

"Are you busy?" the redhead smiled through the camera.

Beca chuckled, "Uhm, no. Why?"

"I just was listening to music and a song reminded me of you. I started to miss you a lot so instead of crying about it alone, I decided to try and call you and then if you didn't answer I would cry to myself."

"Aw, Chloe. I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry? You answered, didn't you?"  
"Yeah, but not for that... I'm sorry for leaving in the first place."

"Oh, Beca. Stop it. You and I both know you did the right thing. You're going to become the star you deserve to be. Your signing bonus was already way more money than I'll ever get," she laughed.

"It's not even about that stuff, Chlo."

"Yes, you're right. It's about how happy making music makes you! Don't ever forget that, Becs."

The brunette paused, "Chlo, I'm gonna have to call you back. Maybe in like five or six hours? Are you gonna be busy today?"

"Uh, no, but why so long?"

"I have a client I forgot about."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'll be home by then. Talk to you later."

Beca said her goodbye and ended the call, dialing a different number in her phone.

"Good morning Miss Mitchell, what can I do for you?" Loren, one of the label's assistants, asked.

"Yeah, hi Loren. I need you to book me a ticket for the next flight to Atlanta. I don't care what airline or how much."

"Yes ma'am. Check your email in a couple minutes and do you want me to clear your day?"

"Yes, thank you, you're a lifesaver. And I'm not sure if this is pushing it, but if you can, without having anyone notice, clear the rest of my week too?"

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you again!" Beca ended the called, and jumped up from her seat with a smile on her face.

* * *

Chloe had gotten home from work about two hours ago, and she was sitting on her couch with the TV on and her phone in her hand. Beca said she would called her back in five or six hours, _seven_ hours ago. She sighed; she knew Beca was always busy in LA, but she would definitely give anything for even five minutes on the phone with her. It was already hard telling Beca to leave to begin with, but after she admitted her love for her, it was like a stab in the chest to tell her to go. She couldn't help but wonder since that day, why she didn't say anything sooner, although she wasn't sure if that would've made it better or worse. Beca still would've gotten that offer, she still would've told her to take it... but she would've had her time being with her, also probably making it harder for her to say goodbye. Either way, the fact that she did say something basically meant nothing because they never spoke about it after that day.

Chloe's phone started to ring in her hand. It was an incoming facetime from Beca. She answered the call and frowned. The screen was black.

"Where is your face?"

"Sorry, I'm kinda struggling to hold my phone right now," Beca laughed.

"If you're still busy, Beca, just call me tomorrow or something... It's fine," Chloe said, hiding her disappointment.

"No! Just give me a sec."

The doorbell to Chloe's apartment rang and the redhead sighed. She looked at the phone still seeing the dark screen and got up to answer the door. She swung it open and dropped the phone out of her hand at the sight before her.

Beca stood in the doorway with a smile on her face, "See, I had this dream since I was a kid where I move to LA and become a big time record producer... but after going to Barden, I don't know. Something changed when I met you, Chlo. I started thinking about how my life would be with you in it, but I waited too long and I regret that."

"Wha- Beca. How?"

"I spoke with my label and got them to change my contract so I can move back here. I won't be making as much, but honestly I don't even care."

"Beca, what did you give up for this?"

"It doesn't matter because without you, all the spotlight, the money, would never be enough for me. I need you, Chloe."

The redhead pulled the other girl into her and kissed her, but this wasn't like the last time. This time, she refused to pull away until Beca did first or she couldn't breathe. Without pulling away, Beca kicked her bag through the doorway and pushed Chloe inside, closing the door behind her. After a minute Beca pulled her head back, and lifted an eyebrow at the other girl.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"How is it that I've confessed my love for you twice now and the only things you've said to me was 'take the job'?"

"That's not true! I said I love you too!"

"Okay, well that was four months ago. Chloe, I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to scare you."

"I'll admit, you did come on a little strong, but I love you even more for it," Beca chuckled.

"So you're coming back? For good?"

"Yeah, for now. I'm gonna have to go back next week and get my stuff, bring it back, schedule how I'm going to work from here but yeah. It will probably be another month before I'm good to go here though."

"I've waited five years for you Beca Mitchell. What's one more month?"

Beca smiled and kissed the redhead again, "You are enough to last me forever. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

 ** _Please leave a review if you liked the story, and Happy New Year everyone!_**


End file.
